Chrono Trigger: Priestess of Elements
by EriaStrife
Summary: A priestess girl is discovered in a large ice mass. A powerful priestess comes into the picture and Magus believes she has the power to get his sister back. Will she be able to get Schala back? Why was she trapped in ice? And who is this new evil that arises to destroy the planet? Magus x OC
1. Prologue

Long ago, within the Dark Ages, the Kingdom of Zeal fell from the sky and was buried within the ocean. The evil Queen Zeal, using the power of an alien force, Lavos, had destroyed her people, leaving only a few survivors. The Ocean Palace rose from the sea and became the Black Omen. Once Queen Zeal was defeated by a group of heroes, the Black Omen was vanquished.  
With the defeat of Lavos, the world was once again in peace.

In the Dark Ages, unknown to everyone, a hidden power layed at the bottom of the ocean. It was a power that was able to control all the elements of the world. This power layed dorment for many years until 600 A.D., where the entity was discovered.  
A young girl with long hair, her knees up to her chest and eyes closed, was frozen in the middle of a huge ice mass. Tried as they might, even with fire, no one could melt the ice. So they kept it within the Sun Keep.

Many years gone by and the sun's ray couldn't even melt the ice. Using swords and hammers were useless.  
During the present time of 1000 A.D., Crono and his friends also tried to break the huge glaciar, but to no avail.

Magus, son of Queen Zeal, heard word of this mysterious being trapped in ice and also went to take a look with Crono and his friends. He sensed a great power coming from the mass. He couldn't even describe it. Since the being inside was sleeping, the power coming from her was spilling out like an overflowing sink. He couldn't tell what kind of power she had, but he knew for certain that the ice was magic. She was sealed on purpose; and that only magic could release magic.

Magus began a magic spell. He didn't know what kind of release spell to use, but he tried all he could until one would work. Unfortunately, none did.  
While taking a break to think, Magus noticed that the girl in ice had begun to open her eyes.


	2. Girl of Magic

Inside the thick ice mass, the mysterious girl had began to awaken. Her eyes had opened, but only bearly, as if still half asleep. Magus ceased his spell, noticed it wasn't needed. When he spoke out about her eyes opening, the others looked to her as well. The color of her skin, her hair, her eyes, her ragged dress; none of them could be made out. Between them and her was ice that made her look blue like the waving ocean.  
Her eyes slightly moved, looking in their direction. Her eyes began to slowly open wider and when it had, the ice began to crack.  
"The ice is breaking!" Crono said in a sort of cheer and he grinned widely.  
The power that emerged from the mysterious girl had even the ground below them shaking. Magus simply lifted his feet, levatating about twelve inches above the ground. The others had a hard time keeping their footing, Marle had even fallen back on her behind.  
It was finally the moment Magus waited for. The girl's power broke through the ice. Magus held out a hand and a sheild of power covered him and the others from the shards of ice that flew toward them.  
The girl's hair was a flowing blonde, long to her back. Her dress was brown, dirty and torn. Her body was thin and fair.  
She slowly landed onto the ground softly. It had stopped rumbling. Her eyes slowly opened. They were a beautiful bright green. She looked full of fatigue, but only for a moment.  
Magus walked up to her, his red peircing eyes gazing at her face.  
"What exactly are you?" he asked her.  
The girl turned her head to him. She was silent for a moment and then her eyes began ti light up. She smiled widely.  
"Master!" she called to Magus and quickly hugged him.  
He was stunned as to what to do for a moment, but pushed her off eventually.  
"Allow me to explain, sir." she cleared her throat and and bowed to him and the rest of the gang. "You're the first person I saw since I woke up. Before I was frozen in ice, a nice old man told me that the next person I wake up to should be my new master. That means you. May I know you're name?"  
Magus sighed to himself. He felt that this was trouble, but his curiousity in her power intrigued him, so he went along with it.  
"Magus..." he said in calm, but cold tone.  
"Magus... Lovely! I don't have a name... Or I can't recall one anyway. So you can call me whatever you wish." the girl smiled to him softly. "May I know the name of your friends?"  
Magus turned to look back to them. He had forgotten they were even there. He looked to Crono. He was not about to introduce them himself. He gave Crono a stare before turning his head away. Crono smiled awkwardly and walked up to the nameless girl.  
"Hey. I'm Crono. Nice to meet you." he pointed to his friends, introducing them one by one. "The girl with the ponytail, that's Marle. The one with the glasses, that's Lucca; and the guy with green hair, that's Glenn. Robo is the robot. Oh, and we have Ayla the one with curly blonde hair."  
When each one was introduced to her, they either waved,bowed, or simply smiled widely. The girl bowed to them respectfully.  
"Enough of the introductions!" Magus said aloud. "What exactly are you? I can sense your power."  
"Before that..." Marle cut in before the girl could answer Magus. "Let's take her to the castle. I think she should get a set of clothes and something eat."  
Everyone had agreed. Magus was annoying and he also, but hesitantly, accepted.

The girl had gotten a change of clothes and had eaten a warm meal. Her hair was cut into two layers. A short layer and a long layer was kept. The long peices were spilt into two braids with big golden rings at the ends. She wore a light blue dress with a small white coat, long-sleeved and only covered the top of her chest and back, up her neck.  
She twirled and showed off abit, but eventually it was the time to sit down and talk. Everyone sat wherever they wanted and lent the girl their ears.  
"I don't remember alot, but I'll do my best." she began. "I know I was born with the power I have. You see... I have the power to control, not one, but all of the elements. Of course... I can't control it very well." she chuckled to herself.  
Magus turned to her. "What I want to know is... Can you locate missing people?"  
Everyone turned to him. The girl noticed the sad look in their eyes. The person they were looking for must have had been a dear friend.  
"I don't know if I can. But..." the girl looked to Magus with confidence. "I bet I'll be able to once I learn how to control my power."  
Magus stepped away from leaning against the wall and stood in front of her. He nodded.  
"Then I'll be in charge of your training. I'm better at magic than these fools..."  
"What?!" Crono glared at him.  
"It seems Magus wants to fight." Glenn placed his hand upon the hilt of of his sword.  
"Now. Calm down boys." Marle told them and exchanged giggles with Lucca.  
"Magus. What you name her?" Ayla asked him.  
Magus turned back to the young girl. She did need a name. He looked up in thought. He had thought of one right away.  
"Galatea..." he assigned the girl.  
"Galatea. Wow! That is a lovely name, master!" she bowed to him.  
Galatea tilted her head and stared at Marle before walking up to her. "Thank you so much for everything." she said, taking her hand.  
"No problem at all." Marle replied kindly with a wide smile.  
Marle looked to the others and nodded to herself. "Well, since we're all here, everyone is welcome to stay here for the night."  
Marle took Crono's arm and dragged him away from the others and to their own room. After the fight with Lavos, they had gotten married; and now they shared a room together in Guardia Castle.  
While the others sat around and talked to one another, Magus looked out the window. Time had flew by fast that day, or so Magus was thinking. Galatea caught sight of him looking outside. She tilted her head curiously, trying to figure out what he was thinking, but to no avail. That was when she tugged on his cape to gain his attention. Magus's red eyes turned to her.  
"What is it?" he asked.  
"What's wrong, master? What are you thinking of?" Galatea stared at him with her big green eyes.  
Usually, people left him alone in his thoughts. Even they could tell he wanted to be alone, but not her. Galatea had actually went up to him and spoke to him. He even tried to give the 'leave me alone' aura with her, but it was as if she didn't see it.  
"Nothing." Magus simply told her, looking back out the window.  
Galatea spoke no more, she didn't even go back to talk with the others. Instead, she stood by Magus quietly. She concidered him her master; and so, she decided to stay beside him.

Magus stepped out early, as soon as the sun had risen from the dark. He stood out on Zenan Bridge, viewing the horizon. He stood out there for a few hours before closing his eyes and turning back to the castle. To his suprise, Galatea stood behind him. Though he didn't show it, not even alittle, he was quite shocked.  
"Galatea." he slightly glared at her.  
"Master!" she said with a wide smile.  
Magus noticed that she smiled alot. He knew it would be tiresome.  
"We need to be linked together. I got all the preparations set up." Galatea stretched her hand out for him to take.  
"What do you mean by that?" Magus asked curiously.  
It didn't sound pleasing to him. Was it some kind of ritual? He wasn't in the mood to cast any spells at all at the moment, espeacially one that would link two people together.  
"Come on,master!"  
Galatea walked behind him, placing her hands on his back, and began to push Magus forward.  
"H-Hey! Cut it out. I can walk on my own." he frowned.  
Ever since yesterday, when she broke from the ice, Galatea had thrown Magus off his balance and he didn't like that at all. She was so happy, jittery, that it effected him. Mostly because he was apparently her master. As much as he wanted to get rid of her quickly, he wanted to use her to find his beloved sister, Schala. If Galatea were to awaken her power to it's full potential, then maybe she could locate Schala.

Galatea dragged him back into the castle and into the basement floor, where they could be alone. There was a table with two gold wine cups full of water on it and a dagger sitting between them. Magus stood on one end while Galatea stood on the other. She had explained to him that they had to spill their blood into the water and drink each others blood. He thought this as some kind of blood ritual. It was alittle uneasy since he, himself, never performed anything like that.  
"Don't worry. It's not black magic or anything. It's just to link us together. You won't regret it." Galatea told him in confidence.  
Magus wasn't one to hesitate. He removed his right glove and took the dagger and cut at his arm, watching the blood drip into the cup. Once he was done, Galatea took the dagger, her sleeve already rolled up, and cut her arm as well. Her blood spilt into the cup of water. She held up the cup as did Magus.  
"Um die Sonne und den Mond." Galatea took the cup that contained Magus's blood and drank from it.  
"Yeah..." Magus took her cup, drinking from it as well.  
Once they had both finished the cup of blood, a flow of power began to envelop them. Magus was suprised. He could feel some of her power flow through him. So that was what she ment by linking together. Galatea felt Magus's power as well. She closed her eyes, filling up on it until it finally calmed.  
"Now we're finally linked together. You'll know how it works soon enough." she smiled widely.  
There was more than just feeling her power? Magus was intrigued by this. What else did she have up her sleeve? Soon enough, Magus was actually able to feel the link between them. It felt alittle awkward. Like there was a thread binding them together and no matter how far they were apart, they'd be able to find each other. It was almost romantic.  
Magus growled to himself alittle.  
"A strange feeling, but I'll get used to it." Magus spoke quietly, putting his glove back on.  
"Wow... This is the first time I ever connected to someone. I feel so strange." she wrapped herself in her own arms.  
She couldn't stop giggled. It was like it was tickling her in the stomach. Magus couldn't understand her.  
"Master. I'm ready to learn. Since we're connected, I can feel the things you feel. If you're the one teaching me, I think I can learn how to control my power!" she nodded.  
Magus smirked. "Think you can handle me? I don't plan to show you any mercy,even in training."  
"Master. I'll go through everything you shoot at me."  
Pleased to hear those words, Magus turned and walked away. While walking back up the stairs, he had told her that the training would start tomarrow.

Galatea was prepared. She had complete confidence in Magus. To anyone, he may have seemed cold-hearted, but to her, he was nice. He wanted to be near his sister and protect her. When they had linked together, she could feel his feelings. His warm-heartedness for his sister. He even joined the forces of good to defeat Lavos. He wasn't as cold as one would think.  
Magus felt her feelings as well. He didn't say a word about it. But he felt sadness in her heart. But why? She always smiled to everyone. He knew that there were people eho like to cover up things in their past, so he didn't speak a word to her. Galatea had hoped that he didn't feel any of her grief, it was the reason she tried so hard to be happy; to hide her sadness.

Tomarrow was when training started. That night, Galatea prepared herself. She talked to Crono and Marle and they lent her some clothes to train in. She meditated for hours and slept until the sun rose again.


End file.
